MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon
The MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (ゲルググキャノン, Gerugugukyanon) is a mass-produced artillery mobile suit. It is a variant of the original MS-14A Gelgoog. It is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics When the plans for the new MS-14 (formerly MS-11) Gelgoog were completed, twenty-five prototypes, under the designation YMS-14S (the Y in YMS-14S means it is a prototype Mobile Suit) were produced; twenty-four of the machines were given to the Chimera Corps. Of these twenty-four units, nine were configured into the MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type while the rest were outfitted as Gelgoog Cannons. One of them was the signature unit of Chimera Corps pilot Thomas Kurtz, with his custom tan/army green color scheme. The Gelgoog Cannon is equipped with a specialized head unit and mounts a powerful beam cannon on a modified B-type backpack, and even with it, the suit's reactor is still powerful enough to support other weapons systems. This meant the Gelgoog Cannon could carry beam rifles and bazookas, or even swap out the forearm jet engines to mount other optional equipment. As the Gelgoog Cannon made use of the B-types powerful backpack, it had enough thrust to keep itself maneuverable despite the added weaponry weight. The suit soon proved itself a capable fire-support and anti-fleet unit. Armaments ;*RA-2 Beam Cannon :A backpack mounted beam cannon that is positioned over the right shoulder, it is powered by the suit's generator and used for long range attacks. ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, is the Gelgoog's weapon in close-range melee combat. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts and has a beam emitter at both ends, allowing it to generate two beam blades by containing and shaping plasma via an I-Field. The weapon can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored in the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the federation's technical data on energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. The beam rifle fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :An optional 3-tube missile launcher that can be attached to the forearm of the Gelgoog instead of the usual jet engines. ;*Buckler Shield :A small optional shield that can be attached to the forearm of the Gelgoog instead of the usual jet engines. ;*360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon :A short barrel bullpup-style rocket cannon, this weapon is magazine-fed and launches rocket-propelled shape charges. History The Gelgoog Cannon proved its usefulness as both a fire support and anti-fleet unit. Only fifteen of these suits were ever built, twelve of these were used in 'Operation Clarion', a pre-emptive strike against Earth Federation Forces' Tianem Fleet rallying point. With only the loss of two suits, and damage to three others they managed to significantly damage the staged fleet, enough to delay the final stages of the One Year War by another week. The Zeon Military, impressed by the Gelgoog Cannon's performance, manufactured enough parts to assemble another 122 units. By this time it was too late and the One Year War came to an end, the suit was to suffer the same fate as its brethren as being too little, far too late. Variants ;*MS-14C-2 Gelgoog Mid-Range Fire Support Type Gallery Ms-14c-master-grade-line-art.png|line art for 1/100 Master Grade model release Ms-14-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|360mm Giant bazooka 360rocketcannon.jpg|360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon Ms-14-twinbeamsword.jpg|Twin Beam Sword Gelgoog Cannon.jpeg|MSV illustration of Gelgoog Cannon defending A Baoa Qu (circa 1980s) ms14c_p02_AvantTitle.jpg|A Baoa Qu, December U.C. 0079: close-quarter combat between Gelgoog Cannon and RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type gelgoogcannonGBF.jpg|Gelgoog Cannon as seen on Gundam Build Fighters ms14c_p01_AvantTitle.jpg|Close-up of Gelgoog Cannon as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title OVA Games ms14c_AceCorps_GCardBuilder.jpg|Gelgoog Cannon (Ace Corps) as featured in Gundam Card Builder MS-14C Breniff.jpg|Gelgoog Cannon (Breniff Oguz Custom) as featured in Gundam War NEXA card game Bonds of the Battlefield 08.jpg|Gelgoog Cannon as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield MS-14C_Gelgoog_Cannon.jpg|SD MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gelgoogcannon-battleoperation2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla MS-14C - Gelgoog Cannon - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (1983): box art Hguc-ms-14a.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14A Gelgoog / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (2007): box art Mg-ms-14c-jr.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (1997): box art Gunpla_MG_GelgoogCannon_v2-0_box.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (Ver. 2.0) (Limited edition MSV colours; 2014): box art OldGelgoogCannon-60.jpg|1/60 Original MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (1983): box art Gelgoog Cannon MSV.jpg|1/144 Original MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (1983): box art without lettering Ms-14c-msv.jpg|1/60 Original MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (1983): box art without lettering Gelgoog Cannon Johnny.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14B Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog: finished sample model equipped with C-type Cannon backpack Action Figures MSiA_ms14c_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" action figure (2001): package front view MSiA_ma04x_p04_USA_Zakrello_GelgoogCannon_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-04X Zakrello & MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" action figure set (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_ma04x_p05_USA_Zakrello_GelgoogCannon_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MA-04X Zakrello & MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" action figure set (North American release; 2002): package rear view EMSiA_ms14c_p01.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (EMSiA / EMIA) "MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" action figure (limited edition; 2007): package front view EMSiA_ms14c_p02.jpg|EMSiA / EMIA) "MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" action figure (limited edition; 2007): package rear view Zeonography_3006b_GelgoogCannon_box-front.jpg|Zeonography "MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon / MS-14A Gelgoog" (2005): package front view Zeonography_3006b_GelgoogCannon_box-back.jpg|Zeonography "MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon / MS-14A Gelgoog" (2005): package rear view Zeonography_3006a_JohnnyRiddenGelgoog_box-front.jpg|Zeonography "MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type / MS-14A Gelgoog / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" (2005): package front view Zeonography_3006a_JohnnyRiddenGelgoog_box-back.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type / MS-14A Gelgoog / MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" (2005): package rear view Zeonography_3006b_GelgoogCannon-Gelgoog_p01.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon" figure: sample product (left) with parts convertible to MS-14A Gelgoog figure (right) Gelgoog Gelgoog Cannon Johnny.jpg|1/144 Zeonograpghy MS-14B/C Johnny Ridden's Gelgoog figure: with parts convertable to MS-14A Gelgoog or MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon References G-MSV-GelgoogCannon.jpg|Gelgoog Cannon (Thomas Kurtz Custom) with specification: : illustration by Kunio Okawara MS-14C.jpeg|Gelgoog Cannon (Zeonography): color art and specification External links *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon on MAHQ.net ja:MS-14C ゲルググ・キャノン